Werewolf by Night Vol 1
| years published = 1972-1977 | total issues = 43 | featured characters = Jack Russell Lissa Russell Buck Cowan | creators = Roy Thomas; Jean Thomas; Gerry Conway; Len Wein; Marv Wolfman; Mike Friedrich; Tony Isabella; Doug Moench; Mike Ploog; Werner Roth; Tom Sutton; Gil Kane; Don Perlin; Gene Colan; Ross Andru; Vince Colletta; Virgil Redondo; Yong Montaño; Howard Perlin; Frank Chiaramonte; Frank Bolle; Jim Mooney; Ron Wilson; Paul Reinman; Mike Royer; Mike Esposito; Sal Trapani; John Costanza; Charlotte Jetter; Jean Simek Izzo; Tom Sutton; Tom Orzechowski; Gaspar Saladino; Artie Simek; David Hunt; Karen Pocock; Marcos Pelayo; Debra James; Ray Holloway }} Werewolf by Night was an ongoing American comic book series published by Marvel Comics from September, 1972 to March, 1977. The series spanned a total of 43 regular issues and 4 "Giant-Size" issues released quarterly. The series featured Jack Russell, an eighteen-year-old man who finds himself inheriting the curse of lycanthropy. For the three nights of the full moon out of every month, Jack turns into a werewolf and terrorizes the Southern California landscape. The character was originally introduced in the pages of Marvel's try-out book Marvel Spotlight, debuting in issue #2 as well as two subsequent appearances in issues #3 and 4. All 43 issues of the series were reprinted in black and white in two economically-priced trade paperback volumes entitled Essential Werewolf by Night. Issues Link individual issues as they become available. Regular issues * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #1 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #2 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #3 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #4 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #5 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #6 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #7 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #8 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #9 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #10 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #11 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #12 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #13 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #14 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #15 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #16 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #17 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #18 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #19 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #20 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #21 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #22 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #23 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #24 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #25 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #26 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #27 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #28 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #29 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #30 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #31 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #32 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #33 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #34 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #35 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #36 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #37 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #38 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #39 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #40 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #41 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #42 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #43 Specials * Giant-Size Werewolf #2 * Giant-Size Werewolf #3 * Giant-Size Werewolf #4 * Giant-Size Werewolf #5 Collections * ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 * ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 2 Notes & Trivia Recommended reading * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 2 * Legion of Monsters: Werewolf by Night * Strange Tales: Werewolf by Night & Man-Thing * Dead of Night: Werewolf by Night See also External Links * Werewolf by Night at MDP * Werewolf by Night at Wikipedia * Werewolf by Night at Marvel.com * Werewolf by Night at Citation.org * Werewolf by Night at Comic Vine * Werewolf by Night at Comicbookdb.com * Werewolf by Night at Comic Book Movie * Werewolf by Night at the Marvel Appendix * Werewolf by Night at the Grand Comics Database ---- Category: Category:1972 comic series premieres Category:1977 comic series cancellations